Potatoes
Potatoes is a simple mining drone built by Morphologis. Its creation was influenced by TIUS, in order to make Morph do less physical work and reduce his body odor. This simple flying drone consists of 2 drills on the bow that collect ore on the planet and store it inside the cargo containers in the back. It was initially powered by small solar panels and batteries which were eventually placed in parallel with small nuclear reactors to extend it's operation time. Potatoes' AI Potatoes' Artificial Intelligence (AI) was created by copying TIUS's AI into the drone. Unfortunately, Potatoes did not have enough storage to contain the entire package so only the core components were transferred. Because of this, Potatoes' vocabulary is very limited and she is incapable of very deep thoughts. Potatoes' voice is very squeaky not unlike how one might imagine a chipmunk might sound, yet overall Potatoes more loving and caring than TIUS. Potatoes is obsessed with "Umbrellas" "blankets" and "Birdies" even though none exist on Planet Bob. It is very likely that they are synonyms for other things but the true words are not known to the AI. Speculation is that these words may refer to any form of unidentified flying machine and shelter respectively. Birdie in particular has referred to a falling escape pod in season one and also the mysterious attacking drones in season 2, so it doesn't seem to be a specific object, rather that Potatoes vocabulary is somewhat limited. (A list of Potatoes' vocabulary can be found here.) Interactions This mining drone acts very similar to a young child as it is always trying to help, yet it constantly messes up, or does not realize it cannot do certain things, as it does not know that it is massive and armed with very sharp drills. It has broken many walls, especially those of Commander W4sted's bunker, along with nearly killing the captain when trying to help fix the Warden. Potatoes has been known to irritate the crew and TIUS with its simplistic childlike demeanour, constantly getting itself into trouble. Commander W4sted in particular doesn't seem to have much patience for its antics, as it has a tendency to dig holes through walls to get in and out of buildings when trapped. Morphologis has maintained an affection for Potatoes however, and has kept it despite TIUS's constant complaining. At one point Potatoes was equipped with a huge battle cannon via connector by Morphologis, and it was clearly demonstrated that it didn't really have any idea of the consequences of such a weapon, almost causing major damage to the base. After this point, even Morph has made more of an effort to somewhat restrict Potatoes’ activities, as he got into quite a bit of trouble for it. Despite all this, Potatoes has proven consistently useful both scouting and collecting resources. Before the creation of the large mining rig on the lake, its work sustained the whole crew, and though season 2 has seen it kept inside along with everything else for protection. and it was for a time it was damaged In Season 2 This lovable drone was severely injured in the time between seasons 1 and 2 when it rammed one of the first attacking drones, so it was put on wheels until the 3 survivors could find materials to restore flying capabilities. This event somewhat reconciled it with Captain Shack, as it almost certainly saved his life. It was fixed when the captain recycled parts from around the base to repair it as a Christmas present to Morphologis, although W4sted wasn't impressed by the wheel being stolen from his vehicle. Most recently, Potatoes has made references to a "Potato Hole" somewhere in the bunker, where it retreated when drones attacked the base via the tunnel made by the crew to sabotage a jamming station. Presumably this was in reference to a special portion of the vehicle bay hangar door that could be lowered enough for it to pop a "probe stalk" of sorts out to interact with visitors at the door. Behind-the-Scenes Info Potatoes was voiced by an IVONA text to speech synthesizer which was bought by Amazon. Its voice was that of the voice "Chipmunk" now found inside Amazon Poly. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:AI